The invention relates to a sealing strip, comprising a longitudinally extending sealing part defining a longitudinal hollow interior which becomes partially compressed in use to carry out a sealing function, the hollow interior having an interior wall extending across it.
Such a strip is known from GB-A-2 115 043. The interior wall helps to prevent partial collapse of the hollow interior of the strip at bends. However, it is increasingly required to manufacture such strips from softer material. The use of such softer material increases the problem of such partial collapse. The invention aims to deal with this problem.
According to the invention, therefore, the known strip is characterised in that the interior wall incorporates reinforcing material for resisting partial collapse of the hollow interior when longitudinal bending of the sealing strip occurs which bends the longitudinal axis of the hollow interior.